Paranoid
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: J2, Jensen and Jared notice that people are acting strangely around them on set. That's when they learn that one of the cameras caught them in a compromising situation ;) They deal with the fall-out. Just written for fun and to give myself a break.


AN: I've gotten myself so burned out lately, so I sat down last night and came up with a list of (mostly) one-shots that I'd love to write. I came up with 9 stories. :) These was the easiest on the list, so I started with this one. Hope to have another coming your way. Also, in case you're not aware, the first 10 chapters of Double Trouble has been posted to sinful-desire dot org. I also have cover art for that and Perfect Strangers (along with many others) easily accessible on the site. :)

* * *

Paranoid

From the minute that Jensen had left the house, he knew something was wrong. It had started on the ride in to work that morning. Nothing had been really unusual about it. Cliff had picked them up at Jared's house like usual. But, on the way to the set, Cliff had been weirdly giggly in the front seat. Jensen and Jared had both found it a little strange, but they'd been too tired to really focus on it.

Then, when they were coming into set crew members kept smiling, waving and giving them the thumbs up. It was just plain strange.

Things had also been weird in the hair and makeup trailer too. Jensen had come in, greeted the girls and sat down gingerly beside Jared. Jared gave him a discrete sympathetic smile. He heard a strangled sound coming from the makeup girls, as if they found it funny that his ass hurt a bit. He looked around absently and found that Jared was munching on candy and humming along to the random music in his head. How had he not noticed their reaction?

Jensen sighed. He decided to just try to relax and find a comfortable sitting position. He didn't want to draw any more attention to himself.

As soon as they walked onto set all the laughing and giggling that had been going on stopped suddenly. Jensen looked around at everyone and then over at Jared. Jared shrugged back at him. What the hell?

Misha was the only one who was smiling at them. Jensen didn't like the look on Misha's face. It kind of made him feel a little bit violated. Then Misha winked at him and the term 'violated' took on a whole new meaning. Jensen felt like Misha's eyes were a thousand hands groping him. Misha got into the back seat of the Impala and watched his co-stars get into the car. He had a Cheshire cat kind of grin on his face.

Jared noticed that Misha was acting weirdly…well, weirdly for Misha anyway…and that Jensen was clearly uncomfortable about something. He wanted to do something to make it better, but there really wasn't much he could do at that moment. So, he just shrugged the whole thing off and got into the passenger seat of the car for their scene.

Jensen reached out and put his hand on the door handle and opened the door. He was scared. He hated the way everyone was staring at him. Then he thought that maybe the entire crew was playing a prank on him. Shit.

Both he and Jared noticed the foam donut pillow on the driver's seat at the same time. "What the fuck!" Jensen exclaimed.

Misha started chuckling and Jensen shot him a death glare. "Did you have something to do with this?"

Misha shook his head, "Nope, but it is genius."

Jensen wondered what Misha'd been smoking that morning. "It's a fucking pillow."

"Still funny." Misha said with a smirk.

"Yeah okay." Jensen said. He looked at Jared and wondered if he actually knew more than he was letting on, but Jared didn't really seem to be acting unless he was in Sam's headspace. He was just his usual happy go lucky self. Jensen sighed. He tossed the pillow out the car door and yelled, "Very funny guys, you really got me good on that one!"

The crew started giggling to each other again.

Jensen sighed, "Why do I feel like I didn't get a memo or something?"

"I don't know. Something does seem to be up." Jared said in agreement.

"You think, genius?" Jensen asked sarcastically.

Jared rolled his eyes.

Misha cleared his throat, "Maybe we should just do the scene…unless you two have something else you'd rather do…"

Jensen glared at Misha. What was he getting at? He wanted to ask, but decided he'd just get into Dean's headspace instead.

* * *

After their Impala scenes they broke for lunch. Jensen knew something was up when he went to get his food and found a couple crew members giggling. He heard his and Jared's name in the same sentence, mentioned in hushed tones. They noticed him and moved away quickly, smiling at each other.

"What the hell is everyone's fucking problem today?"

"Everything okay, Jen?" Misha asked, walking over to him. Misha could be a shifty bastard, so it was hard to tell what was up with him.

"No, everything is not okay!" Jensen exclaimed. He looked over his shoulder, "Everyone's acting fucking weird. I feel like there's some sort of big giant secret that everyone's keeping from me. It's freaking me the fuck out!"

Misha smiled, "Maybe you and Jared should get on the computer…"

What the hell did that mean? "Why?" Jensen asked.

Misha shrugged. "There's a video on there that you might want to watch. It's pretty steamy."

Jensen did not like the sound of that at all. He quickly got his lunch and raced to Jared's trailer. He nearly kicked the door in.

Jared had his dick in his hand. His eyes were shut and his jaw was slacked. He was pretty damn close…that's when his door was barged into. Shit. He hoped to hell it wasn't Misha. He quickly tried to cover himself up. "What…? Jen?" Jared asked, letting out the breath he'd been holding.

"Yeah." Jensen grunted.

"What the hell are you doing?! You trying to destroy my trailer?" Jared exclaimed.

Jensen sighed, " I think we have something serious on our hands. Misha said we should go online…whatever the hell that means. I don't think it can possibly be something good. Besides, everyone's acting funny. So, maybe you should quit dicking around and start up your computer."

Jared tossed a look over at the table with his laptop on it. "Have at it. It's already on. I left it here last night." Jared pulled his dick back out and started to stroke, "I'm busy over here." Then he smiled, "You wouldn't want to hop on for a ride, would you?"

Jensen sighed. How was it possible for anyone to think about sex every two seconds the way Jared did? He rolled his eyes, "This seems like it might be something serious. I'm not really in the mood right now."

"Hmmm….I'm always in the mood." Jared said with a moan. "Especially thinking about you all decked out in Dean's clothes and bent over the hood of the Impala. Pretty fucking vivid….gonna play that over and over again in my head for years to come." Jared was fucking close.

Jensen found himself captivated by the scene before him, silently wishing that he was horny enough to replace Jared's hand. But, he knew something was off and he wanted to figure out what the hell it was. So, he went over to Jared's computer and opened it up. He shook the mouse a little bit and gasped.

"What?" Jared asked. He was just about to start blowing his load.

"What the hell is this?" Jensen asked. He clicked the play button and his worst fears were realized.

Jared's hand movements stopped immediately. He gasped in shock. "Holy shit. That's not…is it?" He got up, cock dribbling and hanging hard between his legs and moved to Jensen's side. They both stared at the screen in horror.

_"Oh yeah, Dean, stretch yourself open for me. Yeah, that's so fucking hot." Jared could hear himself moaning like a bitch in heat in the video._

_ Jensen's eyes were dark and lust filled. "Sammy…." Jensen husked. _

_ Jared lined his dick up against Jensen's hole and pressed himself in slowly. They both began gasping and moaning._

"How did this get on your computer?" Jensen asked. His voice was about two octaves higher than normal.

Jared shook his head. He had no fucking clue.

"Shit!" Jensen exclaimed. He closed out of the video and shut the computer. This wasn't good. Not good at all. "You don't think that's what they were all giggling about, do you? You don't think they saw this somehow, do you?"

Jared frowned, "Well, someone obviously did because it made its way to my computer."

They looked at each other and yelled "Misha!" at the same time.

Jensen was mortified. There was no fucking way he was ever going to get past this. Someone, even if it had just been Misha, had a video of him and Jared having sex on the Impala….pretending to be Sam and Dean. It couldn't get any worse than that. "This is…" Jensen had to be careful that he didn't burst out into tears.

Jared frowned. Jensen was a pretty tough guy, it took a lot to upset him. So, when Jared saw those unshed tears in his eyes, he immediately went on alert and began to try and figure out what to do to fix it. "Hey, I'm going to fix this. You stay here, okay?" He put himself all back together and zipped up his pants.

"What are you going to do?" Jensen sniffled a little bit. Jensen was a private person, he didn't like his dirty laundry exposed for the world to see. He had known it was a bad idea to do what they had done, but Jared had wanted to do it. So, he'd gone along with it. He really wished he'd gone with his own brains instead of Jared's.

` "I'm going to go beat the shit out of someone." Jared said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

It did actually make Jensen feel a little bit better. He liked knowing that he had someone on his team, someone who was willing to stand up for him when the going got tough. It made him feel a little bit better that Jared had his back. He sat down on Jared's couch and put his hand in his hands.

Jared was out the door within moments. He stomped his way over to the food tent, found Misha and grabbed a handful of his shirt, bringing the man up to eye level with him.

Misha's eyes widened. "Hi Jared."

"What the fuck did you do?!"

Misha shook his head, "I didn't do anything."

"Oh yeah?! You're not the one that put that on my computer?"

Misha gulped, "Well, that…yeah, I did that. But, everyone had already known about it by then. I just wanted you two to know what everyone was laughing about. I thought maybe you'd enjoy watching yourselves. It was fucking hot."

Jared growled and his fist nearly collided with Misha's jaw. "Fucker! You watched it?!"

Misha shrugged, "Call it morbid curiosity."

"How many people have seen this video? And for fuck's sake, how the hell did it get out in the first place?"

Misha gulped, "Apparently one of the cameras was still going. I'm pretty sure that one of the camera men discovered it He made a copy of it for you guys, thinking you'd enjoy watching it. I went in your trailer to use your computer and found the disc…so I put it in. I had no idea it was going to be something like that. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that only Bob, said cameraman and myself have seen it."

"I can't believe you would just help yourself to my stuff!"

Misha shrugged, "I didn't think you'd mind. You've let me borrow your computer before."

Jared sighed. "Okay, okay. Don't piss yourself. I'm not going to hurt you. But, I swear…if you tell anyone else about this I'll kill you! Guest stars need not hear about this. It also better never turn into some horrible prank."

Misha smiled, "Would I do something like that…to you?"

Jared lowered his eyes to Misha. "Don't make it worse, Mish."

"Oh come on. You two are actors. Lots of actors have sex tapes leaked. And yours was actually hot….what's the big fucking deal?"

"The big fucking deal is that Jensen was practically in tears."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh." Jared exclaimed. He really, really wanted to beat Misha's stupid face in.

"I'm sorry that I watched it. But, you can tell him that it was hot and that anytime he wants in on some angel action to give me a call…"

Jared started at Misha, mouth gaping. "Did you just offer to bang my boyfriend?"

Misha shrugged. "That depends on how you look at it."

Jared groaned and let Misha go. He was done with the conversation. He headed back to his trailer. When he got back inside he found Jensen frantically wiping at his eyes. His heart broke. Seeing Jensen cry was the worst thing ever. He went and knealt down in front of him, "Shhh." He reached up to caress over Jensen's face. "Hey, it's not that bad."

"How do you figure? Everyone we work with saw me take it up the ass…"

Jared shook his head, "No, it was just a couple of people. Nobody else saw it."

Jensen shook his head, "It doesn't matter. They all know what happened. How can I ever step foot on the set again?"

Jared peppered Jensen's face with soft kisses, "They'll get over it before you even know it. And we won't have to hide how we feel about each other anymore. That's something."

Jensen sighed, leaning his head against Jared's shoulder, "yeah."

Jared ran his hands through Jensen's hair, "It's going to be okay, Jen. Besides, they're all just jealous anyway...especially Misha."

"How do you figure?"

"Because we got to have sex on the Impala…everyone wants to do that…and because you're so fucking beautiful that they all wish they could be with you. But, I'm the lucky bastard who gets to."

Jensen smiled. "You really think people would think that?"

"Of course I do. They're all fucking jealous." He smirked, "Misha said it was fucking hot and he would do you anytime you wanted him to."

Jensen choked, "What?!"

"Yeah, I know." Jared made a face, "I want to beat his ass for even thinking about you like that. You're mine."

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, I am yours, Jay." He looked up at Jared and smiled, "I'm okay. You're right, who cares if they all know about it?"

"That's right. It doesn't change anything." He pressed his lips softly against Jensen's. "Love you, Jen."

Jensen smiled, "I love you too, Jay."


End file.
